Tripod
The Tripod is a large three-legged Necromorph form.[http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/95?ch=1&sd=1_hd GameTrailers: E3 All Access] The front two legs appear to have been arms (possibly made from several different humans) and its leg seems to have been formed from the host's original legs; twisted into a tail-like form, much like the Leaper (except that in this instance it is actually another leg, not a tail). A Female Tripod is encountered by Isaac in the Church of Unitology . The Church Tripod attacks by knocking Isaac to the floor, then hitting him with a blade-like tongue. The tongue acts similarly to a Drag Tentacle, except with a small child in the form of a yellow sack as a weak point. Isaac first encounters this beast right after he gets through his first area that is deprived of oxygen. Death Scenes thumb|right|300px|The Tripod Full Death Scene at the Church of Unitology *If Isaac fails, however, The Tripod brings it's blade down on Isaac's right arm, severing it. It then proceeds to lift him up, slam him into the wall, then into the floor, knocking his helmet off. While it holds him down, it raises it's scythe and rams it down Isaac's throat. It pulls the scythe back out, severing Isaac's head. As his body twitches then lies still, the creature's arm suddenly comes down on his abdomen and rips his body in half. thumb|300px|right|Solar Array Elevator Ride Death Scene *If Isaac is killed during the elevator ride to the Solar Arrays, one of the Tripods will stab Isaac in the stomach with its tongue-blade. As Isaac screams, the blade then cuts off his right arm, also knocking off his helmet. With Isaac still standing, the Tripod then cuts off Isaac's other arm. As Isaac screams in pain, the Tripod grabs him with its third foot and throws him out the window. The camera then zooms in on its disfigured face. Trivia *The Female Tripod encountered in the Church of Unitology is unique compared to the other Tripods as its skin is more pale and not coated in blood. It also has feminine characteristics, such as a female face and long brown hair. *The Tripods, when fighting Isaac, tends to come in packs. The areas where this occurs are somewhat predictable as they are usually large and circular. *Something interesting to note is that the Tripod has some similarities to the concept art of the Leaper. *The Tripod has been said to have a Nest, as seen in one of the Dead Space 2 Achievements/Trophies, "Destroy the Tripod Nest." It is destroyed in an explosion near the end of Chapter 9.http://www.easyxbox360achievements.com/latest-news/1141-dead-space-2-achievements *If you shoot the Female Tripod's weak spot with the Javelin gun, it will release you instantly. *Strangely,the Flamethrower is incredibly powerful against Tripods even on Hard mode without power-ups; being able to dismember their arms incredibly fast. Gallery File:Tripod_male.jpg|"Male" tripod File:Dead_space_2_Strange_Necromorph_2.jpg|The child-like sack that is the Tripod's weakness. tripod.jpg|The Tripod in the downloadable wallpaper from the official website. E109.png|The Tripod rams it's scythe into Isaac's mouth. tripod.png|Launch Trailer Tripod. Dead space 2 gameplay-1.jpg|Isaac being dragged by a female Tripod. Sources